<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrarian by Shep_Is_Floof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988077">Terrarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shep_Is_Floof/pseuds/Shep_Is_Floof'>Shep_Is_Floof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terraria, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shep_Is_Floof/pseuds/Shep_Is_Floof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people dislike the thought of space. Or what could inhabit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vastness of space tends to make most people uncomfortable. Sure, every now and then you’ll come across someone who is fanatically obsessed with attempting to explore the inky black sea, but those people have been getting fewer and farther between ever since the rise of quirks.</p><p>People are too wrapped up in the idea of superpowers and superheroes to be interested in the great beyond. The few who still push to explore beyond Earth’s atmosphere are ridiculed, called crazy.</p><p>And the few groups that do band together to explore the universe are targeted by other groups that believe that quirks are gods gift to the world, the be all and end all. That everything not used to enhance quirks should be destroyed.</p><p>This just means that they were woefully unprepared for its arrival.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>Its arrival was announced in the form of a swirling vortex above Japan. A massive spiral of colours that seemed to suck the life out of the very sky.</p><p>The vortex was inactive for mere minutes before it came through. The first sign of its entrance was a massive hand reaching through, covered in grey, leathery looking skin. The most unnerving part of the hand, however, was the glowing eye residing in the palm of the hand.</p><p>The eye darted around, as if looking for something. The hand then proceeded to grip the edge of the vortex, something that should be impossible, and seemed to be pulling. More and more of the creature’s grotesque body was revealed.</p><p>The creature was missing its legs, the lower half of its torso was completely missing, the only evidence it had legs at some point were the exposed ribs and cut off spine.</p><p>In the middle of its chest was what looked to be a fluorescent, grotesque beating heart, secured behind a clear looking carapace. On its chin were tendrils, beginning as the same, dead grey as the rest of its body before slowly changing into glowing cyan as they got further from its head.</p><p>The creature had four, pupiless eyes, each glowing brightly, as if each one was powered by nuclear energy. And on its forehead was one large eye, its glowing pupil darting around rapidly, as if attempting to decipher all of the world’s secrets.</p><p>But the most horrific part of its body, the most unnatural, was the exposed brain. The pulsating mass of flesh glowing a fluorescent cyan, it shifted as if trying to grow, making all who looked upon it feel distinctly ill.</p><p>------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The great monstrosity pulled itself completely clear of the swirling mass before seeming to examine the city below it. Searching, even. It must have found what it was looking for because it began moving.</p><p>The behemoth advanced even as heroes were sent to stop it, all of them swatted away before they could even get close.</p><p>Eventually, the giant halted In front of a non-descript apartment building. It lowered itself down until it was hovering just above the ground, barely able to stare in.</p><p>For a moment, everyone watching began to think that it would just stay there, staring, watching, waiting. But in a movement, all too sudden in plunged its massive hand into the building, seeming to grab something before retracting the appendage.</p><p>Almost immediately after the hand was removed, the building collapsed in on itself, no longer able to support its own weight after such damage.</p><p>The eldritch like being disappeared not long after that.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>“Let me go!” Izuku screeched from the gargantuan hand of the creature.</p><p>He thrashed around in its grip, aware of how easily it could crush him, and equally aware of how little he cared.</p><p>
  <strong>Quiet</strong>
</p><p>Izuku froze, the single word echoing in the vast void of the portal, the sound seemed to just appear, the sheer power behind the single word freezing him in place.</p><p>He stayed quiet for the rest of the journey.</p><p>------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Izuku awoke slowly, having fallen asleep, terrified and cautious as he was.</p><p>He had only been awake for a scant few seconds before he was dropped roughly from the creature’s grip.</p><p>The second he was out of its grip he scrambled back, attempting to put even a little bit of distance between them.</p><p>The being pointed one massive finger at the greenette, made a gesture with the finger, the child glowed and disappeared. Reappearing only seconds later in what seemed to be a large library, filled to the brim with books.</p><p>Upon further inspection, a large number of the books were written by the same people, Daedalus, Draedon, or Yharim. There were, of course, many other authors, but those three made up a large amount.</p><p>Izuku wandered around the library, the 12-year-old looking for some way out, or for something to explained where he was. That was when he saw it, a large, brown, dusty book. It looked incredibly thick, its pages aged and filled with knowledge.</p><p>He flipped to the first page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello, Terrarian! First of all, I must apologise for not being there at the start of your journey to guide you, but this book should suffice, at least enough to get you started. After you learn the basics you should be able to figure the rest out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, to begin with, I’ll let you know what this book contains. The first thing is a bestiary, keep in mind this only gives you an image of what the creatures in this world are, it does not show any profiles or weaknesses, so exercise caution when encountering any of these beasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secondly, this book contains basic blueprints for things, and what materials you will need to create them, so things like basic workstations (Furnace, workbench, anvil, etc) basic weapons and basic tools. As your skills increase, you will most likely learn to make more advanced things. It pains me to say that creating is not my area of expertise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thirdly, and probably most importantly, what bosses are. So, typically bosses are larger, tougher and stronger than regular beasts, hence the name bosses. They usually carry useful materials or, rarely weapons. Bosses generally have the ability to regenerate and can be killed multiple times, but they only have the ability to regenerate on their own once, or if a higher power, like a stronger boss, resurrects it. There is usually something that can get the attention of a boss. For example, a large amount of rotting flesh fused with vile powder will get the attention of the Eater of Worlds, or if made with the intent to resurrect, it will revive it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ways to summon bosses are also listed in this book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh! Right, there are four major professions, or ‘classes’ if you will. These are Summoners, Mages, Rangers, and Warriors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summoners create creatures to serve them using constructed items or weapons that, when a summoners energy is channelled through, creates a minion. The strength of a summoner directly impacts the number of minions that they can have at any given point. Most beings only have the power for one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mages are channelers of chaotic energy, or mana. Mana, when channelled through a weapon, like a staff or a wand, create different effects depending on what was used to create the weapon. For example, if one was to create a staff out of, say, meteorite and fallen stars, the effect would likely be the ability to call down small meteorites on command. There are ways to increase mana, such as Mana crystals (made with the essence of fallen stars), different armours, or different accessories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rangers are masters of attacking from a distance, be that with a bow and arrow or rifle. Rangers do not typically channel energy like Mages or Summoners do, by there are exceptions. For example, the great ranger, Onyx, created a weapon that when used, would channel corrupt energy into a concentrated blast, He called this weapon the ‘Onyx Blaster’. Again, the weapons are influenced by the materials used, and the skill and intent of the creator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And finally, Warriors. Warriors are incredibly skilled fighters, using swords, flails, maces, and in some cases, yoyos. Beginner warriors typically do not have the skill to channel energy through their blade, and their weapons cannot usually handle the energy. The more experienced Warriors, however, have been known for creating weapons of great strength, capable of handling, and even absorbing energy. Weapons like this have been known to almost seem mystical in nature, seeming like something that a mage would use instead of a Warrior. An example of this would be the enchanted sword, even though the energy that it channelled was weak, it was effective, it would also do most of the work for the wielder, allowing even the most unskilled warriors wield it with great effect.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now, as you may have noticed in the descriptions of the classes, I mentioned accessories and armour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accessories are items that can be fastened onto a person that allow them special abilities, or an increase in skill for their class. For example, if someone were to obtain a cloud in a bottle, it would allow them to produce a blast of force under them, resulting in what seems like an extra jump. Or the Hercules beetle, which when used allows the user an increase in minion capacity, allowing extra minions to be summoned without detriment to the user.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Most beings are only capable of using the power of two accessories at a time, anymore could overwhelm the user. There are exceptions, some beings were capable of using four at a time, and there are ways to increase this limit. These are incredibly risky to attempt, however, generally requiring for a boss to be killed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And finally, armour. Everyone knows what armour, in general, is, it supplies the wearer with a stronger defence against attacks. But what fewer know is that use of differing materials can also afford the user extra abilities. Titanium armour has been known to create chunks of titanium that surround the wearer and damage any foes. The effects of the armour can only be accessed by beings of sufficient strength and skill.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My only hope is that this book will help you throughout your journey, most of the sapient creatures have been eradicated, only remnants of once great civilisations remain. I wish you luck, Terrarian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The Guide.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think. I'm aiming for a more fleshed out story line, instead of the pure crack of the first one.</p><p>Its not particularly planned out, but I have more of an idea of what I want to do with it now.</p><p>Now, I'd like to know what class you guys reckon Izuku should be, because I don't really have an idea. But please, don't pick summoner, it would make my life an actual hell.</p><p>- Me, Obviously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>